


兔子发夹

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48, SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 标题误人系列(๑•ω•๑)色情暴力⚠万字预警慎入
Relationships: 璇杉
Kudos: 12





	兔子发夹

刘力菲牵着她小女朋友苏杉杉的手，走在回家的路上。忙碌的高中生活很少有能这样约会的时间，这也是两人的初次约会，心里都有些忐忑。

"杉杉..."  
在分别的路口，刘力菲停了下来，有些羞涩地看着美丽动人的苏杉杉。

气氛逐渐变得暧昧，苏杉杉自然也懂刘力菲接下来想要做什么。

一吻过后，刘力菲恋恋不舍的与自己告了别。

害羞的理科直男显然给不了苏杉杉想要的，第一次的恋爱体验不是很愉悦，和自己想象中的差远了。苏杉杉向往的是一场富有激情的恋爱。多年的好友刘力菲会跟自己表白着实让她意外，没有谈过恋爱的苏杉杉一时心动就应下了。

刘力菲很喜欢自己，苏杉杉也不是不喜欢，但是在这场恋爱中无论怎样她也提不起兴趣。

突然一阵轻浮的口哨声打扰了苏杉杉的思绪。

"小美女，大晚上穿那么漂亮是要陪哥哥我们玩吗？"

几个流里流气的小流氓堵住了苏杉杉的去路，这条路不算偏僻，今天怎么就遇上这些地痞流氓了。

"不用了，我家就在前面，再过来我就报警了。"

苏杉杉戒备地后退几步，火速拿出了包里的手机。

"诶你这人怎么回事，不就一起玩玩吗？"

显而易见，这些小混混没那么轻易就放过苏杉杉。

"抢她手机！"

大约三四个大男人蜂拥而上，苏杉杉的手机还没拨通就被打落在地。没呼救几声，嘴巴就给捂住了。一股阴森森的不祥预感攀上苏杉杉的脊背，苏杉杉哪里见过这场面，顿时吓白了脸，额头冒出了冷汗。

"杉杉！"

听到刘力菲的声音，苏杉杉挣扎得更激烈了，那些男人没用多大力抓着自己的胳膊。

"又来一个，兄弟们今晚上有的玩了。"

救苏杉杉心切的刘力菲想都没想就冲了上去，那些个大男人见这女的太拼命了怎么抓都抓不住就下了重手。

"砰"刘力菲在苏杉杉面前倒了下去，手里还攥着一个白色的兔子小发夹。刘力菲刚才忘记给苏杉杉了，就赶紧追了过去。在逛街的时候，刘力菲偷偷挑的小物件，苏杉杉老说自己直男，可是直男也有自己的小浪漫，她想亲手给苏杉杉戴上。

"菲菲..."

苏杉杉眼角泛着泪光，刘力菲现在倒在地上一动也不动的。

"大哥，她不会死了吧？我们别摊上事了。"

"哪有那么容易啊？再说我们玩了这个美人，有事也值了。"

色眯眯的目光这时候聚焦在了苏杉杉身上，苏杉杉的身体一下子没有了力气，无助苍白显现在她脸上，后面会发生什么她不敢想了。

"叫你们站岗，你们在这做什么呢？"

穿着老头衫，一身黑的女人不知道从哪里冒出来的。

见到这女人，那些小混混一下子慌了。苏杉杉一瞬间看到了救命稻草。

"刘姐，我们不是在给老大找床伴吗？你也知道老大这人一心就在咱的帮派上，人总会有那方面的需求嘛..."

为了保住自己的双腿其中一个小混混急中生智。

"哦...是这样吗？"

发生了什么刘姝贤也并非不知，不过经他这么一说，段艺璇好像是很需要的样子...

这小妮子长得也挺俊的，那小女娃瞪着自己，不顾她眼睛里充满的恐惧，刘姝贤就这样拍板决定了。

苏杉杉的眼睛被蒙住了，浑浑噩噩的一直到下车，被扔进一个陌生的房间。苏杉杉的手脚被绑住，靠着墙，感受着地板上冰凉的瓷砖传来的温度，苏杉杉像是掉入了冰窟窿。

没过多久，苏杉杉就听到了慢慢靠近的脚步声。这显然不是刚才匆匆离去的那批人，是他们的老大到了吗？苏杉杉也清楚了自己是惹上黑社会了。

门有些焦躁地被打开，苏杉杉的心跳到了嗓子眼，印象中虎背熊腰、面露凶相的黑社会形象更让她恐惧了几分。

"就是你吗？"  
蒙在苏杉杉眼睛上的黑布被摘下，是一个声音挺温柔的大姐姐，也只是对眼前脸色有些不太好的苏杉杉而言。就在刚才段艺璇还就此事差点把刘姝贤的耳朵吼聋了。

出乎苏杉杉的意料，目前看这个女人完全不像是混黑的样子。

"我去洗个澡，你要一起吗？"

进入正题，苏杉杉今晚是难逃被吃掉的命运了，见自己没有回答，段艺璇走到一边去自顾自的脱起了衣服，并没有那么难以接受，苏杉杉的眼睛悄悄观望着这个女人。

"那个...姐姐...可以吗？"

刚把皮带抽出来，段艺璇本来也就随口一说，这个女孩子有些大胆呢。

"小朋友，你知道你现在是要被人强奸了吗？"

段艺璇只穿着内衣走到了苏杉杉面前，把捆着苏杉杉手脚的绳子解开。

脱下外衣的段艺璇这才露出了一个黑帮老大该有的样子，后背的狮子纹身延伸到了胸前，身上零零散散的疤痕，那个在左肩上圆形的，应该是弹孔吧。

"知道，还有我不叫小朋友，我叫苏杉杉。"

她再怎么温柔也是黑道的，苏杉杉小小的胆怯了一下。随后还是眼神坚毅地看向了这个女人，这样不是更有趣了吗。

"姐姐，我腿麻了走不动路，能帮我吗？"

这个女孩子可真会套路啊，毫不犹豫抱起苏杉杉的段艺璇被她在肩窝呼着的热气弄来了性致。

简约风格的浴室里，段艺璇把苏杉杉放在了浴池边上。放水，水流声哗啦哗啦的，这个圆形的浴池足以容纳两个人嬉戏了。起初段艺璇还嫌弃刘姝贤折腾这玩意费钱又费空间，这下是派上用场了。

脱下最后的布料，段艺璇很喜欢苏杉杉好奇又大胆的眼神。

"帮我洗吧。"

段艺璇踏进了池子里。

浴室里只剩下了水流声，苏杉杉慢条斯理地脱去了今天为了和刘力菲约会准备的衣服，红色格子吊带裙，里面还穿着一件衬衫。她在磨着段艺璇，目光偷偷瞥过她脸上，有些不耐烦的样子。在老虎嘴巴边上疯狂试探，苏杉杉也有点害怕。

女人三十如狼似虎，到年纪了，段艺璇却还是单身的，刘姝贤也觉得她这脾气越来越坏了，是不是缺了点什么滋润一下...

"太慢了，我帮你脱吧。"

段艺璇粗暴扯开苏杉杉身上的那件衬衫，扣子掉了好几颗。着急地扒下里衣，内裤还挂在大腿上，段艺璇就把苏杉杉拉进了浴池里。苏杉杉的目的达成了，但她现在还是挺害怕的，要是这女人玩起了什么危险的把戏她可遭不住了。

细细碎碎的吻落在苏杉杉的肉体上，温热的水温和肢体纠缠暖得她很舒服。美好的一切在一瞬间戛然而止。

"苏杉杉，现在是洗澡的时间。"

故意不解风情的段艺璇可没有那么有规划的习惯。坐到浴池边上，段艺璇岔开了腿，下身的全貌展现在了苏杉杉的眼前。自己的小把戏被识破了，这个大姐姐可不想被人牵着鼻子走。

"帮我洗干净，刚才看得不是很起劲吗？"

苏杉杉拿着墙壁上挂着的一条毛巾走了过去，跪在池子里，正经地擦了起来，成熟的大人比起自己的娇嫩别有一种魅力。

这个女人好像被自己搞硬了，苏杉杉的目光停顿在了挺立红肿的某处。

"姐姐，你这里是怎么了？"

"有点难受啊，你帮我看看吧。"

掰开花瓣，抚摸着湿滑的褶皱，苏杉杉的鼻尖蹭了上去。

纯洁的小处女被段艺璇残忍搅碎了。苏杉杉的惨叫更激发了段艺璇的欲望。这一夜，天快亮了段艺璇才睡下。

看到床单上的血腥和苏杉杉不灵便的腿脚，一向铁石心肠的段艺璇也不忍心睡完了就把人扔到荒郊野外去。这么勾人的小姑娘居然是个处，段艺璇更加愧疚了。

"你慢点走。"

段艺璇扶着刚从浴室出来的苏杉杉，洗完澡，苏杉杉带着水珠的身子有些诱惑，段艺璇的手不安分了起来。

"姐姐...不可以...我要回家..."

苏杉杉按住了段艺璇放在她胸上的手，下身的疼痛让她有些虚弱。

"姐姐活不好吗？"

段艺璇是要定这具身子了。苏杉杉被野蛮地推倒在了床上，被拒绝后段艺璇有些烦躁。

"听话，把姐姐伺候爽了，就送你回家。"

恶魔在耳边温柔呢喃着，苏杉杉好像喜欢上这种感觉了，虽然段艺璇本质上是一个强奸犯。

"姐姐...疼..."

苏杉杉的眼角流出了泪珠，是真的疼，不止是被破处的疼。段艺璇捅着苏杉杉娇嫩花瓣的手停了下来，也发现了不对劲，细细查看了一下，这小姑娘有点外阴撕裂了，自己昨晚上真做太过了。

"好啦，我知道了，你先休息一下吧，我去买点药。"

段艺璇的语气有点像第一次和她说话的时候，还给自己细心盖上了被子。

"杉杉，把腿张开。"

段艺璇很快就回来了，还对自己笑了一下，莫名有种邻居家大姐姐的错觉。段艺璇给自己上药的动作很小心翼翼的，很难想象现在埋在自己腿间的这个人昨晚对自己有多么粗暴。

要有一两周都不能碰她了，段艺璇一想起来就浑身难受。

"杉杉，你看着啊。"

段艺璇不甘心就这样罢休，就找了个折中的。把牛仔短裤脱下扔到一边，苏杉杉睁大了眼睛看着自己的行径，脸色发红却也不想挪开眼睛。在苏杉杉的注视下，段艺璇干得格外起劲。

"嗯...啊..."

段艺璇把沾满黏液的手指抽了出来，这还只是个开始。看着目光贪婪的苏杉杉，段艺璇嘴角勾勒出一个美妙的弧度。

等到苏杉杉勉强能走路后，段艺璇亲自开车送她回家了。是苏杉杉要求的，段艺璇倒要看看这个小妖精要搞什么鬼。

刘力菲醒来后就去报了警，才知道那天在那附近有黑道帮派混战。刘姝贤随便安排了一人去顶罪，就因为段艺璇要把苏杉杉送回家，人不见两三天了总要有个交代，要是苏杉杉不回来了就不用交代了，也不用折这一个小弟了。刘姝贤看这段艺璇是枯木逢春了。

"段艺璇，你是哪根筋接错了？我看你把人小姑娘都操坏了，还舍得把人送回去。"

那时候刘姝贤看段艺璇急急忙忙那样，还以为段艺璇睡到一个人妖了，结果是太激烈了，玩坏了。一起去买的药膏，段艺璇认真询问医生的样子，刘姝贤怀疑自己是在做梦，为了一个玩具这样劳神，段艺璇莫不是看上她了吧。

"当然舍不得啊，不过好玩的还在后面。"

段艺璇手上拿着的学生证的反光照在了刘姝贤脸上。苏杉杉学生证落她那了，她还要还回去的。

苏杉杉回来后，刘力菲就赶紧跑过来看望自己了。遇到段艺璇之后，苏杉杉更觉得这段感情索然无味了。也不知道她看不看得到她故意遗落在车里的学生证，不管怎样，段艺璇一定会来找自己的。苏杉杉十分确信这一点。

"杉杉，你真的没事吗？"

刘力菲敏锐看到了自己桌子上放着的药膏，她以前可没见过的。

"我没事。"

借口要帮苏杉杉补课让她去书房拿了课本，刘力菲拍下一张那个药膏的照片。

嫌犯说只是想要勒索绑架，后来良心发现了就自首了，人也看上去完好无损送回来了。这个说辞刘力菲怎么也无法相信，警方也感到吃惊，可苏杉杉的口供也没指出有遭到过虐待。那个嫌犯还只是当时的那群人中的一个，刘力菲想要提供线索却被狠狠驳回，还被警告了一下。这还牵扯到当地一个势力雄厚的黑帮，能有人顶罪已经给足了面子。

"菲菲，补课吧。"

抱着课本的苏杉杉看起来和以前没什么两样，但是刘力菲心里的疑虑更重了。

放学了，刘力菲牵着苏杉杉的手一刻也不敢放开。那个药膏...得到结果的那一刻刘力菲心凉了半截。

"果然..."

苏杉杉那几天到底经历了什么，自责的刘力菲想死的心都有了，暗暗下定了决心一定要让真正的凶手付出代价。

路过一间在街角的咖啡厅，苏杉杉在玻璃窗前停了下来，与她不确定段艺璇会不会发现自己的学生证一样，在咖啡厅做着店员的段艺璇也不确定自己能不能被路过的苏杉杉发现。

"我们去里面坐坐吧。"

点完单，在段艺璇的暗示下，苏杉杉去了洗手间。

"同学，你的学生证掉了。"

"嗯...快点...啊...就五...分钟..."

在狭窄的厕所隔间里，段艺璇的头埋在了苏杉杉的胸上，苏杉杉强忍着胸上电击般的触感，紧闭牙关不让自己叫出来...

在宽敞明亮的宅子里，苏杉杉站在落地窗前，望着窗外郁郁葱葱的小花园，不知道在想什么想那么出神，段艺璇都走到她身后了也没发现。

"想什么呢？"

玻璃窗倒映着段艺璇的侧脸，双手轻轻搭上苏杉杉的肩膀，唇齿撕咬起苏杉杉冰凉的耳垂，敏感的耳垂在段艺璇口中逐渐变得滚烫。

"嗯..."

耳朵上的酥麻感传遍全身，苏杉杉腿都有些软了，向后一倒，好在段艺璇及时抱住了她。苏杉杉靠在结实的臂膀上，纷乱的思绪最终归于平静。她能听到自己的心脏在不规律地律动，甚至能感受到段艺璇左胸腔内的异动。少女独特的体香萦绕在段艺璇鼻尖，这是在她活过的那些岁月里都没有过的触动。

"早饭我做好了，去吃点吧。"

"那个..."

苏杉杉的手熟练地环住了段艺璇的脖子，她轻柔地抱上了自己。苏杉杉望着段艺璇的面颊，不暇思索的张开了唇齿。

"请和我交往吧。"

少女直接大胆的求爱，再一次惊扰了段艺璇的心跳。

"苏杉杉。"

靠在段艺璇胸口，苏杉杉听到了她心脏一瞬间的悸动。

"我对你很感兴趣呢。"

"送我回家吧。"

段艺璇挑了挑眉，揉搓着苏杉杉丰满肉球的手停了下来。

"你觉得我会那样做吗？"

这座宅子在她到的两天内都没见其他的人了，估计以后也不会有外人进来了。段艺璇不喜欢有人打扰她们。

苏杉杉就套了件勉强能遮住臀部的T恤，伤还没好，段艺璇很遵守医嘱的，不搞她下面，但每次都弄得自己欲火焚身的。

段艺璇想要什么，苏杉杉再清楚不过了。抚摸着女人的下颚，心领神会她渴望的眼神，柔软的手指伸进了潮湿的小穴。

"那你要怎样才肯让我回家啊？"

苏杉杉耍起了无赖，转身跨坐在段艺璇腿上。小手溜进了她宽松的睡裤。

"...杉杉...啊...嗯..."

"就让我回家看看嘛，不然..."

客厅的采光很好，苏杉杉手指上的透明黏液显得格外暧昧。指尖轻轻划过下唇，苏杉杉抿了抿嘴唇。

"不给你了。"

味道不错，可惜要再忍耐一下。

"拿你没办法了啊。"

段艺璇捧着苏杉杉带着少女稚气的脸庞，凑进她湿濡的嘴唇，落下绵长的一吻。颇有些无奈地把苏杉杉的小手放回了自己的裤裆里，向她妥协了。唇舌打得火热，晶莹的唾液滴落到白色T恤上。

"那女的是你谁啊？"

从厕所隔间出来，段艺璇整理着苏杉杉凌乱的校服上衣。有些日子没见了，苏杉杉还挺怀念段艺璇认真照顾自己的模样。

"女朋友。"

她也不想瞒着段艺璇就实话实说了。

"苏杉杉，那我是什么啊？"

段艺璇不悦地把苏杉杉推到了厕所门上，不得不承认她吃醋了。段艺璇好像很生气的样子，大事不妙。

"...情人。"

段艺璇现在十分不爽好想把苏杉杉压在身下狠狠欺负一顿。

"你太可恶了，我该怎么惩罚你呢？"

她堂堂一个黑道上小有名气的帮派老大怎么到她这只能委委屈屈当一个情人了？

"段艺璇，我要先走了，等会儿她就过来了。" 

苏杉杉迈着轻快的步子在段艺璇眼前跑走了，这个时候再不走那她就是傻子了。怎么连个"姐姐"都不带叫的，没大没小的，太欠操了。

回到吧台又看到自家那位和她那个女朋友你侬我侬的，段艺璇都快把手上的杯子给捏碎了。

刘力菲伸出她洁白修长的手指擦过苏杉杉的嘴角。

"杉杉，你嘴巴边上有东西。"

手指真长还挺好看的，苏杉杉肯定很爽吧。不对，她的处是自己破的，一想到这，段艺璇的心情就舒畅了不少。那女的原来不行啊（刘力菲此时打了个喷嚏），怪不得苏杉杉还要出来找人。  


偷偷观察着段艺璇小表情的苏杉杉差点笑出了声，这个女人也会有那么孩子气的时候。

段艺璇不能天天都和苏杉杉玩闹，她还有别的事要去做。再次路过玻璃窗前，依旧忙碌的吧台不见了熟悉的那人。苏杉杉有些失落，拉着她手的刘力菲都能感受到了。不知道下次是什么时候了。

"叮咚"

休息日，苏杉杉躺家里无聊地看着电视。应该是小飞吧。

"怎么是你？"

苏杉杉不像表面的震惊，更多的是兴奋，段艺璇接下来会给她带来怎样的惊喜呢。

门被轻轻掩上，段艺璇突然扑向了苏杉杉。二人双双倒在了柔软的地毯上。

段艺璇抽空蹲了蹲点。在苏杉杉的背后她所想要碰见的那个女人就在盯着她。刘力菲偶然间转头还看到了，没怎么在意，但是不知道为什么总觉得那个人看自己的眼神有点挑衅。段艺璇不打算让自己的手下去把苏杉杉的资料全扒出来，开外挂就不好玩了。苏杉杉留下了学生证，她们的这场危险游戏就开始了。在外面可以玩得花样更多，所以苏杉杉才想着回家吧。

"入室强奸，知道了吗？"

"...嗯...姐姐...你轻点..."

段艺璇轻而易举地扒开了苏杉杉的睡衣，手指滑进了密林中...

筋疲力尽的苏杉杉吮吸着段艺璇胯间的蜜液，段艺璇宠溺地抚摸着苏杉杉的小脑袋。

"这才乖嘛。"

疲惫地趴在段艺璇的腿间，苏杉杉也找不到哪里比这更舒服的地方了。段艺璇强壮有力的身子很温暖，在那座宅子的时候，苏杉杉睡觉就爱往她怀里挤。

"杉杉..."

推开没有上锁的防盗门，一如往常来看望苏杉杉的刘力菲惊恐地看着客厅的凌乱，沙发抱枕东倒西歪，茶几上摆放的茶杯七零八落。地板上散落的睡衣，刘力菲看得出是苏杉杉的。胸衣和内裤掉在了通往苏杉杉卧室的走廊上。

刘力菲好看的手颤抖着握紧了厨房里找到的一把剔骨刀。她那苍白的手背上的青筋凸了出来，悄悄朝着苏杉杉的卧室走去。

卧室的门敞开着，刘力菲的目光刚透到室内，一双似曾相识的眼睛就与自己对上了。

当目光相交的一瞬间，刘力菲奋不顾身冲了过去。

她看到了那个女人身上的纹身，她好像知道那是谁了。刘力菲要找的苏杉杉就躺在那人的腿间，两人都不着一物。

锐利的刀刃没有刺进段艺璇的胸膛，刘力菲慌了神，握着刀的那只手腕被紧紧抓住。力量显然没有段艺璇大的刘力菲被推翻在地。

"菲菲..."

陡然惊醒的苏杉杉这时才想起来刘力菲先前说过今天要来找她的。

"小妹妹，这刀不是你能动的。"

用力一掐刘力菲秀气的手腕，只见她吃痛一叫，这刀就到了段艺璇手里。

"还挺会挑啊。"

利索的剔骨刀抵在了刘力菲脖子上，刘力菲的身子瞬间僵硬了。她看到的那个狮子纹身就是她们遇上的黑帮的标志。

"段艺璇，不要..."

"我就提醒她一下，谁叫我刚才就要被她捅死了。"

"把刀收好。"

段艺璇把刀扔在了床上，捡起床边散落的衣物，还丢了一件给苏杉杉。

"把衣服穿上，我先走了。"

刚好留下这么个难堪的残局够苏杉杉受的了，段艺璇瞥了一眼那个畏畏缩缩的小鬼，尝过了甜头，总要吃点苦的。段艺璇在报复苏杉杉，谁叫她的女朋友打扰了她们少有的相处时间。段艺璇吃醋起来真的很幼稚。

直到那个女人走了，刘力菲还是惊魂未定，她看到的那个狮子纹身就是她们遇上的黑帮的标志，她特地买了几包烟去问过几个小混混。她还想起了那个挑衅的眼神，记忆在脑海里重叠，也是那个女人。

"菲菲，我们只是..."

"是不是她？那天晚上她对你做了什么？"

刘力菲的分析准确的可怕，苏杉杉也一时语塞了。

"苏杉杉你疯了？"

沉默不语的苏杉杉，低着头不敢看自己，没被秀发遮住的锁骨上有着浅粉色的吻痕，刘力菲也不是不懂这事，她现在都要崩溃了。

"去报警吧，她能是什么好人，玩腻了就把你扔了，你信不信？"

刘力菲尽可能压抑着自己心中的怒火，用几近平和的语气相劝。

"菲菲，你不会懂的。"

苏杉杉抬起了眼睛，眼前这个在哭泣的纯情少女，因为担忧心爱的人而哭泣着。她不知道该怎么安慰，她的那种心情，是她永远也无法理解的。在她们以外的人看来，直接大胆的少女与老道薄情的女人之间隔着的岂是一个少女与女人的差距。

"苏杉杉你闹够了没有！"

刘力菲声嘶力竭的咆哮回响在苏杉杉耳畔。苏杉杉好想刚才的段艺璇能把自己一起带走，或者留下来为自己辩解。苏杉杉红了眼眶，也不敢去看刘力菲充斥着愤怒的双眼。

后面发生的事，苏杉杉的记忆模糊了，虚弱的她无力反抗在她身上撕咬着的刘力菲。都是做爱，苏杉杉不知是累了还是刘力菲的动作太过青涩了，亦或是不是那个女人，这场交合并不是那么愉悦。

没多久刘力菲就从苏杉杉身上离开了，两人不欢而散。还留在原地的苏杉杉回忆着那天站在玻璃窗前的自己，靠在段艺璇臂膀的那一刻，她知道了自己想要什么，她好像有点喜欢上段艺璇了。

只有两个人的家里，段艺璇和苏杉杉都没穿着内衣，两天的时间很短，激情的燃烧也就在那一瞬间。激情过后，睡眼朦胧的苏杉杉醒过来了一次，往段艺璇怀里蹭了蹭又睡了过去。即使是这样平淡的日常也让苏杉杉眷恋。

狼狈的苏杉杉跌跌撞撞站起身子，打算去浴室里冲个澡。发夹？苏杉杉被地上突然出现的这个小物件勾住了目光，发夹上有一个精致可爱的兔子头。这是谁的？她的发饰全都装在一个盒子里了，段艺璇和刘力菲也不像是会戴这种东西的人，可能是她漏掉的吧。

欺压在苏杉杉身上的刘力菲并没有发现她的兜里掉出了一个小发夹。

回到家翻遍了衣服上的口袋，她怎么也找不到了。她今天本来是想把这个发夹给苏杉杉送过去的。算了，现在拿这个也没用了。

"段艺璇你也太矮了吧。"

苏杉杉把篮球高高举过头顶。气到炸毛的段艺璇跳起来也没抢到。

"给我！"

难得不把她搞到床上，她这还蹬鼻子上脸了。段艺璇连续跳了几下，都没把球从苏杉杉手上抢下，她不要面子的啊！段艺璇气到干脆就站一边看苏杉杉怎么投篮。

"苏杉杉你要是没进，你就把屁股撅起来给我操吧。"

露天体育馆刚过正午人少，也不是没人，段艺璇说这话也不害臊的。苏杉杉这一分神，瞄准篮筐投去的篮球就有些偏了，撞到了筐上。

"...姐姐...我把球给你了...我们再玩会儿吧..."

苏杉杉的脸色一下变得微妙，她感觉她的腰都条件反射地疼了起来。

"哼，叫你得意。"

段艺璇一把接过苏杉杉毕恭毕敬递过来的球，先放她一马。

在大太阳底下，没一会儿，两人额头上的汗珠滴了下来，玩差不多了，该说正事了。

"苏杉杉，我下次要很久才回来了。"

"也有可能不回来了。"

黑帮的那些勾当，一不小心命就搭上去了。段艺璇还是提前跟苏杉杉说一声。

"我知道了，你小心一点吧。"

苏杉杉看起来很平静，像是段艺璇只是普通的上班族出个差而已，要真是这样就好了。几经辗转还是到了苏杉杉那的篮球从手上滑落，空旷的场馆里可以听得到篮球撞击胶质地板清脆的回声。苏杉杉这次吻得很用力，段艺璇的嘴唇都有些红肿了。直到两个人都快要窒息了才肯停下。

"...杉杉...不用着急...我们...还有很长的时间..."

抚摸着苏杉杉剧烈起伏的后背，段艺璇眷恋地看着她有些忧伤的面容。

器材室的门被栓上，借着通风口的光亮的可以看到里面的架子有点乱，隐约可以看到角落里有一个人影。

"刘力菲？"

壮着胆子走近以后，苏杉杉看清了角落里的那个人，刘力菲的手脚被用跳绳绑住，眼睛上还蒙着个黑布，嘴巴被胶布贴着了。

"唔..."

听到是苏杉杉的声音，刘力菲激烈地挣扎起来。

"段艺璇，这是怎么回事？"

苏杉杉扯下了黑布，只见刘力菲看着自己的眼神里充满了恐惧，想说什么却只能发出吱唔的声音。 

刘力菲来到了段艺璇打工过的那间咖啡厅，留下了一个纸条，上面有时间和地点，以及她的署名。她们见过三次，第一次她没注意。现在仔细想想，从洗手间出来后，苏杉杉时不时就会朝吧台那个方向看去。刘力菲那时候还以为苏杉杉在发呆，原来她在看的是那个女人。热心的店长招完新的员工后就召集所有员工一起拍了个大合照，就挂在吧台那的墙壁上。

再次经过时，刘力菲没看到段艺璇，但是一眼就看见了那个大合照。店员说这个女人只是临时工不常来的，刘力菲于是就写了这么个纸条。那个女人一定要死的，苏杉杉不能就这样被糟蹋了。

"杉杉。"

苏杉杉正要撕下刘力菲嘴上的胶布，段艺璇突然扑了过来。苏杉杉没有一点准备的被压倒在地。 

"我好喜欢你啊..."

段艺璇的犬齿撕咬着苏杉杉的后颈，舌尖舔下了皮肤上的汗水，咸咸的。一手伸进苏杉杉的短袖内抓着她傲人的山峰揉了起来。

刘力菲是想杀了自己来着，可惜她还是失败了。锋利的匕首被随手丢进了垃圾桶。不知道从哪蹿出来的刘力菲差一点就刺到毫无戒备的段艺璇了。

把失去意识的刘力菲拖去了器材室，段艺璇本来还没确定今天要和苏杉杉玩什么，刘力菲的出现会给她们这可能是最后一场的缠绵带来更棒的体验吧。

"嗯..."

地板上她提前铺好了体操垫，避免苏杉杉的膝盖擦秃噜皮了。旁边还有一袋她骑着小电瓶去买的一些小玩具。做完这些准备以后，她才兴致勃勃的去接了苏杉杉。

刘力菲可以闭上眼睛不看，但她的耳朵总不能聋了吧。

"段艺璇...不要...我求你了..."

"你叫我什么？"

段艺璇的手指夹住了她山峰上的挺立，诚实的身体告诉了自己苏杉杉很想要在别人面前被自己干。身体的一阵阵热潮涌上，段艺璇手上的动作也比往常更加粗鲁。

"...姐姐...嗯..."

"听话，把屁股抬高点，我就轻点操你。"

苏杉杉的短裤被扒下，段艺璇把脸埋了进去。鼻尖摩擦着布料下的软肉，敏感的花瓣在颤栗着。揭开隐秘花园最后的面纱，充血肿胀的花瓣在等待着她一遍又一遍的爱抚。

污言秽语不绝于耳。刘力菲的精神又一次崩溃了，这一次崩溃得彻彻底底。

"...苏杉杉...你是喜欢我...还是喜欢她啊..."

突然没有了异物抽插的洞穴被空虚填满了，淫荡的液体还在分泌着，等待着再次被进入。

"...你...段艺璇...快操我啊..."

得到了满意的答复，段艺璇怎么忍心看苏杉杉这么难受下去啊。

"哈..."

空虚在她进入的那一瞬间全都消散不见了。猛烈抽插了上百次后泥泞的花园在某一次的进入到达了顶峰。"哗啦哗啦"苏杉杉泄了出来，垫子上湿了一片，从舒畅的高潮中慢慢缓了过来，苏杉杉才意识到自己刚才做了什么，本就潮红的脸掩饰着苏杉杉的尴尬。

撕开刘力菲嘴上的胶布，沾满苏杉杉爱液的假阳具插入了她嘴里。

"让你尝尝你女朋友下面是个什么味道，以前都没尝过吧？"

"呜..."

硕大的阳具堵满了刘力菲的小嘴，困难地汲取着那上面的液体，很美妙的味道。虽然她也唾弃起了这样的自己，但她更痛恨那个可笑的自己，苏杉杉真的爱上了这个女人。要是这种时候苏杉杉能关心关心刘力菲，那她就能看到她呆滞的目光一直停留在自己身上。苏杉杉和那个女人愉快地交合着，不像她...

"好吃吧。"

"要不要一起？我教你。"

刘力菲木讷地点了点头。段艺璇有点惊讶，意料之外的顺利。瘫在地上，身子要软成一滩烂泥的苏杉杉还没从刚刚的羞耻中缓和过来，就要被两个女人一起伺候了。

"段艺璇..."

酣畅淋漓的颠鸾倒凤后，苏杉杉埋进了段艺璇的肩窝，虚脱的身子接近生理极限。要是她能再坚持久一点就好了，段艺璇就可以多在她身上待一会儿了。真到了分别的时候，苏杉杉才知道自己有多害怕段艺璇回不来了。

"...不要把我丢下..."

"我很难受的..."

苏杉杉的声音很小，她在说的既是这件事也是那件。脆弱的让人心碎，即使是段艺璇也懊悔起自己的狠心了。

"我会早点回来的。"

段艺璇不是个擅长道歉的人，话到了嘴边也说不出口，期望着能有下次再跟她好好说句抱歉。段艺璇的手指深深嵌进了苏杉杉乌黑的秀发，每一个指节都透露着不想与她分开的心情。

坐在段艺璇电瓶车的后座，乏力的苏杉杉靠在了她的后背。到晚上了，路上一盏盏明亮的路灯在眼前清晰滑过，段艺璇开得很慢。苏杉杉的手轻轻环抱住段艺璇的腰，晚风吹拂着段艺璇的脸颊，扬起了散落的青丝。

到家了，苏杉杉不知道什么时候睡着了。掏出苏杉杉兜里的钥匙，段艺璇知道苏杉杉的父母今天晚上也不在的。

段艺璇和苏杉杉一起洗了个澡。苏杉杉睡得昏昏沉沉的，段艺璇就耐心地帮她洗干净身子。再拿浴巾擦干，吹一吹头发，段艺璇才把苏杉杉抱出了浴室。

"苏杉杉，你衣服借我穿穿。"

段艺璇穿上了从苏杉杉衣柜里拿出的衣物。她真的要走了，苏杉杉的眼睛睁开了一条缝。谁要借你穿啊。

"你有空就帮我洗下衣服吧。"

谁要帮你洗了。

"苏杉杉，我走了。"

谁要你走了。苏杉杉眼角没挂住的一滴眼泪跑了出来，不是很想让她看到。

"你哭了？"

"不要你管。"

半装睡的苏杉杉躲开了段艺璇贴过来的手掌，她的情绪还是失控了。

"我该拿你怎么办啊。"

段艺璇眼前的女孩泣不成声。苏杉杉哭得很凶，段艺璇还吐槽了一句她哭得很丑，结果被苏杉杉压着打了。她要是用这力气来和段艺璇做爱还能撑好一会儿的。

苏杉杉哭着哭着居然就那么睡着了，这次应该是真的睡着了。平稳的呼吸声传来，段艺璇小心从苏杉杉身下爬起来，盖好被子。明天醒过来自己就不在了，段艺璇希望苏杉杉今晚做的梦能长点。

刘力菲走出了体育馆，在附近的小卖部买了包烟和打火机，就蹲路边抽了起来。不适应浓烈烟味的刘力菲吸了一口就被呛到了，剧烈咳嗽了起来。

刘力菲和苏杉杉分手了，这段失败的恋情，也不能说是恋情，苏杉杉对自己究竟有没有半分的喜欢，刘力菲不知道。她也并不会知道她要送给苏杉杉的发夹已经被放在了她的发饰盒里，与她寻常的发饰一般，苏杉杉某天说不定会戴着它再走一遍她们去过的游乐园。

苏杉杉走在街上，路过一间咖啡厅，没走进去。墙上的照片被换掉了，有新的员工加入了，顶替掉了原本段艺璇的那个位置。

公交站就在不远处，苏杉杉塞着耳机，手机随机播放着不知名的音乐。苏杉杉拉着公交的拉环，看着车窗外星星点点的路灯，逐渐把自己放空。两个月了，段艺璇还没回来。

车窗外突然传来一阵摩托车引擎的轰鸣声，有一辆摩托车进入了苏杉杉的视野。恍惚之间，苏杉杉一度以为自己眼花了，直到看见那人冲着车窗大喊自己的名字。

下一站，苏杉杉下车了。

"段艺璇她..."

"杉杉，你别担心，是老大叫我来接你的。"

坐上刘姝贤的摩托，苏杉杉那一颗心跳到不行。耳畔风呼啸而过，摩托车没一会儿就行驶到了郊外。

"这是哪里？"

郊外的建筑稀稀疏疏的，摩托车停在了其中的一栋楼前，外表看上去就是一普通的居民楼。

"我们帮会的小医院，段艺璇受了点伤。"

刘姝贤一贯的冷漠，不咸不淡的口吻，苏杉杉无法判断段艺璇伤得到底重不重。刘姝贤一路领着苏杉杉到了病房门口才离开。怀揣着忐忑的心思，苏杉杉还是迫不及待地推开了那扇门。

"你来了啊。"

算来有两个月没见这个小鬼了，段艺璇苍白的脸上露出了一丝久违的微笑。她怎么哭得还是那么丑啊。

"你哭什么啊？我这不没死吗？"

帮派走私的一批货物惹上了大麻烦，内部警方安插的卧底走漏了消息，不仅引来了警察还招来了积怨已久的黑帮的觊觎，段艺璇一时是心力交瘁。为了修补这一个撕开的口子，花了大量的时间，段艺璇也在最后一场黑帮的火拼中也受了伤，子弹擦过了心脏，差点就嗝屁了，得亏她命大。

"你要是死了，你就那么狠心把我丢下啊..."

要是段艺璇再年轻一些，说不定明知是死路一条也会带着苏杉杉的，可是她早已过了那个年少轻狂的时期了。苏杉杉还小不能就这样砸自己手里。趴在病床的被子上哭成一团的苏杉杉，段艺璇揉着她的小脑袋安慰着她。

"你还要活好久的，我不一样，做这行的..."

"要死就一块死啊...你把我扔下是几个意思啊...你知不知道...连你活着还是死了都不知道...我每天都怎么过的...你还要我活那么久...你现在怎么不去死啊..."

苏杉杉断断续续的控诉着，哭哑了的嗓子发出沙哑又颤抖的音节，还对着厚重的被子捶打了几下宣泄自己的愤怒。

"苏杉杉..."

段艺璇好像忽略了苏杉杉的心情。成年人更为理性的思考占据了大多数时候。苏杉杉很喜欢自己，很害怕自己把她丢下，段艺璇该考虑的只是这些。

"对不起。"

移动着还没痊愈的身子，被牵动的伤口隐隐作痛。段艺璇也抱有过那份同样的心情，她怎么也忘了。

子弹穿进她胸口的那一刻，段艺璇绝望地倒在了地上。看不到苏杉杉长大以后的样子了，她很快就会把自己忘了吧，该死，段艺璇现在居然最想的是在自己死之前先把苏杉杉杀了，当然了，还是要先享受一遍再杀的。

段艺璇真的不想看到在她之后，苏杉杉流落到任何人的手里。

"我也丢不下你的。"

捧着苏杉杉布满泪痕的脸，段艺璇吻了上去，唇舌细细品尝起来，她的动作很轻柔，还发着脾气的苏杉杉也忍不住沉沦了进去。

这一个吻并没有持续很久。段艺璇的手抚上了苏杉杉微微发红的脸颊。

"我们有多久没做了？"

"怎么不做死你啊。"

嘴上这样说苏杉杉还是在段艺璇的指示下翻起了床边一个小柜子的抽屉。

"段艺璇，你养伤也没闲着啊。"

苏杉杉从抽屉里挑挑捡捡拿出了一个双头的，还拿了一瓶润滑油。

"那些都是为你准备的，我动不了了，你自己动吧。"

坐在段艺璇身上，解开她病号服的扣子，胸口处缠着一圈绷带。

"段艺璇。"

"我没事的，就是以后要注意一点，不能做太长时间了...诶，你别又哭了..."

苏杉杉沉默了，自顾自的扯下了段艺璇的裤子，揉搓起许久未见的肥嫩花瓣。

"没有下次了吧？"

"我不知道。"

"是吗？"

苏杉杉把那里掰开，滴了点润滑油进去。很快就起效果了，段艺璇直觉得下面胀得难受。苏杉杉俯身亲吻红肿的花瓣。苏杉杉拿的那瓶可不是润滑油，看清了瓶身，段艺璇也挺无奈的。

"我错了，我下次一定捎上你，杉杉，你也不用那么狠吧。"

"不狠点怎么把你留住啊？"

狰狞的巨兽塞进了急剧扩张的小穴里，显然很快就适应了这个环境，高潮液挺管用的。苏杉杉也缓缓坐上了另一头，十指相扣，苏杉杉的秀发落在了段艺璇的右肩上。

这场欢爱进行得很慢，苏杉杉很小心，缠绵的唇舌难舍难分，尽情诉说着不想与你分开的心情。

在多年以后，苏杉杉再次回到了玻璃窗前，段艺璇亲吻着她的耳垂。她大胆地表露着心中的爱慕。

一场美丽的梦境结束了。时间一晃两年过去了，听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，苏杉杉醒了过来，看了下手机，离上课还有好些时候，还可以睡很久的。往段艺璇怀里钻了钻，苏杉杉又睡了过去。


End file.
